


Easily Manipulated

by aflawedfashion



Series: Random Word Prompts [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: After Dutch angers Johnny into giving her the silent treatment, she tries to apologize and finds an unexpected way to end their argument.Set pre-series, early in their partnership.





	Easily Manipulated

“Look, I’m sorry, Johnny,” Dutch mumbled into her comm, her words dulled by the knowledge he wouldn’t respond. He’d been giving her the silent treatment ever since she abandoned him to trail an assassin through the outskirts of Old Town without a warrant, an impulsive mistake that Johnny had every right to be upset about, but his silence still hurt far more than she could have ever expected.

Even before she left on her solo mission, she knew he wouldn’t exactly be pleased with her decision, but she wasn’t prepared for a complete shunning. He wasn’t even supposed to find out about it. That wasn’t part of her plan. Dutch had slipped out as soon as he disappeared into his favorite sexer’s room and returned in time to order a drink before he emerged. Everything went according to plan… except for the black eye she couldn’t explain.

“This is my official apology,” Dutch said. “My  _ third  _ official apology. And you know how I feel about apologizing.” 

Johnny remained silent, and Dutch continued to walk through the eerily quiet streets, alone as they worked their latest warrant.

“They don’t train princesses to apologize. Or assassins,” Dutch continued. “It’s not in the job description. This whole normal life thing is still new to me, and I know I’m shit at it.”

Dutch grimaced as she stepped around a dead body slumped over the curb. If there was one saving grace to her fight with Johnny, it was that he wasn’t here to see the carnage in person. The entire town reeked of death. Khlyen had trained her to handle this, but it would haunt Johnny’s nightmares. He wasn’t strong enough for this scene, and she hoped he never would be. They both had their roles to play in their partnership, the essential functions that kept them alive. Dutch was the practical one, and he was the sensitive one.

“I know you’re listening,” Dutch continued. “I know you wouldn’t abandon me in the middle of a mission.” 

She stepped forward, surveying the aftermath of the disaster around her, trying not to count individual bodies. Somehow, knowing the exact number would make it worse.

“And I know I shouldn’t have gone off alone. It was stupid, and dangerous, and I guess I’m still not used to working with a partner on everything. Johnny, you mean more to me than you can possibly know. I love you, but sometimes I forget how.”

She took a deep breath, hoping she had finally said the right thing when, instead of Johnny’s reassuring voice, she heard an unexpected thud from around the corner.

Dutch’s muscles tensed, and she froze. “There’s something out here, Johnny.” Despite his silence, it was comforting to know he had her back. “The warrant said everyone in this town died,” Dutch hissed. “If they lied to get away with underpaying us, I am going to kill someone.” 

According to the official story, a failed military experiment had killed everyone who wasn’t rushed to a secure location. While every low ranking soldier and innocent civilian had died, the wealthy survivors hired Killjoys to pull a list of priceless items out of the wreckage before the town would be permanently condemned. They couldn’t do it themselves, of course. That would force them to face the consequences of their actions.

She raised her gun and turned the corner, her pulse rising in anticipation, but before she could get too excited over the prospect of a good fight, she realized there was no threat. Just a fallen pipe, knocked over by a strange little animal that puffed out its brown fur and flaunted its purple Mohawk as soon as it saw Dutch. 

“Hey, little guy.” Dutch bent down and the animal approached her without hesitation.

With a smile, Dutch held up her PPD to send a photo back to Johnny. “I admire your dedication to the silent treatment, but if you don’t say something now, I will walk right past this adorable creature.” 

“Are you saying we can keep it as a pet?” Johnny asked. 

A grin broke out on Duch’s face as the sound of Johnny’s voice lifted a weight from her shoulders. “I am definitely not saying that.” 

“You know how much I’ve always wanted a dog.” 

“This is not a dog.” 

“No,” Johnny said with unbridled enthusiasm. “It’s so much more awesome!” 

“We don’t even know what it is. This whole town is one giant science experiment. It could be poisonous.” 

“It’s not poisonous.” 

The animal brushed against the side of Dutch’s leg, and a layer of ice around her heart melted. “Fine, I’ll bring it back with me, but we can’t keep it forever. We’ll have to find it a new home.”

“Deal.”

“Dutch smiled and picked up the little animal. “What should I call you?” 

“I thought you said we weren’t keeping it,” Johnny said.

“We’re not.” 

“Then, don’t name it. Once you name it, you’ll never be able to give it up.” 

Dutch rolled her eyes. “I’m not so easily manipulated, especially not by five pound animals.” 

“Yes, you are. Cute animals are irresistible, even to assassin-princesses.” 

“Shut up, Johnny.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this fic was 10 random words: apology, disaster, civilian, pipe, function, admire, story, brown, trail, manipulate


End file.
